


Counting Stars

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幽地，某個晴朗的夜晚，民豪半夜搖醒紐特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

 

黑暗裡，有隻手輕柔地刷過他的臉。「嘿，醒醒，瞎卡臉。」

紐特搧動長睫，勉力將沉重的眼簾撐開一條縫，在提燈殘餘的暗橙色光線下依稀辨識出民豪睡亂的鳥窩頭。「民......？」

 

飛毛腿的小隊長只是衝著他笑。「起床，拿著你的枕頭跟我來。」

紐特揉揉眼，從床墊上坐起身，瞥見民豪掛在肘間的薄毯。

 

黑暗濃重如墨，視覺僅能仰賴點綴四處、明滅不定的玻璃提燈。民豪牽著他的手，在近乎全黑的視野中領著他穿過睡夢中的幽地。途中紐特被自己絆了一下，一個踉蹌撞上民豪的肩，亞裔飛毛腿半轉過身扶住他的肩膀，黑暗中，紐特感覺對方的心跳在扣住他的指尖上搏動。民豪的手從他的肩下滑至手肘，停下腳步。「我們到了。」

紐特有些猶疑。「我不確定......」

民豪朝他伸出手。「枕頭給我，你先請。如果你爬到一半掉下來，正好有東西接住你的瞎卡屁股。」

紐特翻了個白眼，伸手抓住暸望台的階梯，手腳並用地把自己撐上去，直到推開往上掀開的擋板登上最頂層。民豪在他身邊坐下，把枕頭塞進兩人和平台中央的支柱間，抖開薄毯罩住他們。「往上看。」民豪說。

紐特照做，接下來好一段時間他說不出話，只是枕在民豪的肩窩裡仰起頭。

 

「好美。」他低聲說。這裡，那裡，碎鑽般的光芒四處散落撒遍夜空，形成一道橫跨夜晚的奶白色光帶。

 

「你以為我為什麼叫你起來？」民豪的聲音透過肌膚傳來，手臂攬住他的腰。紐特忍不住閉上眼睛，讓潮水般湧上的安全感淹沒他－－安全。民豪聞起來很溫暖，像烈日曝曬下的青草地，將迷宮與鬼火獸逐出他的腦海。「......民豪？」

「唔？」

「......我喜歡這樣。」紐特以鼻尖磨蹭民豪頸側，讓自己沉浸在對方的心搏跟體溫裡。民豪的手肘擱在他背上，手指在他髮間。「只有......我們。」這一刻寧靜而安全，只屬於他們兩人。白晝是屬於其他人的，他有整個幽地需要看顧，民豪則要日復一日面對沒有出口的迷宮。 

 

「你以為我為什麼叫你起來？」民豪的聲音裡帶著笑，下巴抵著他的髮絲。「那些遜客佔據了你一整天，我需要一點私人回饋。」

 

「我也是。」紐特小聲回應。亞裔少年的手指有一下沒一下地順過他的金髮，挑開糾結的部分，然後繼續爬梳。

 

 此時一抹光芒劃過夜空，紐特睜大雙眼。「快許願！」

 

「為什麼？」民豪問。

 

「不知道......我就是知道該許個願。」紐特說。殘存的過去記憶這麼告訴他。

 

「你的願望是什麼？」

 

紐特抿唇，突然不太想說出口。「你先說。」

 

「早日離開這個瞎卡地方。」民豪說道。紐特囁嚅了什麼，他沒聽清。「你說什麼？」

 

紐特稍稍抬起臉。「......跟你一起。」紐特的聲音只比方才清楚一點點，剛好足夠民豪聽見。「跟你一起離開這裡。」他又把臉埋回民豪的頸窩。

「這有什麼好許願的，」民豪笑出聲，「一定會發生的事情用不著許願。」他低頭親吻紐特的太陽穴，感覺金髮少年靠在鎖骨處的臉頰陡然變燙。他輕輕撥弄那頭毛茸茸的鬆亂金髮，紐特的脆弱面有時會讓他不知所措：他想擁他入懷，替他擋下全世界的傷害，同時卻也害怕手臂收得太緊將他壓成碎片。「嘿，看著我。」

 

紐特靜止片刻，然後很慢很慢地在他懷裡仰起臉。民豪等待，等到紐特掩在長睫後的深色眼珠不再游離閃動，下定決心與他對視時，才抬手捧住那張精巧的臉。「沒事的(It’s OK.)，」他的拇指輕輕刷過紐特的顴骨，「沒有你，我哪裡都不去。(I’m not going anywhere without you.)」某種他無法解讀的情緒在紐特眼中一閃而過，隨即消失無蹤。他趕在對方再次縮回懷裡前覆上他的唇，小心翼翼地點吻、磨蹭，終於張開嘴與他廝纏。

 

沒有你，我哪裡都不去。

 

 


End file.
